


Starlight

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Baby, Children, Darcy - Freeform, Future, Kids, M/M, Papa!Louis, Tomlinson Family, William - Freeform, aiden-Freeform, daddy!harry, ryder - Freeform, tomlinsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 kids, and Happy Endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad - http://www.wattpad.com/user/_StylinsonLover_
> 
> Tumblr - http://stripes-and-converse.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Love you xx

Louis Tomlinson, 35 and loving life.

 

He got married when he was 23 to the most amazing human that walked the earth, Harry Edward Styles.

The charmer was in Louis college dorm, they started off as dorm buddies...but then well you know, Louis got his cock out and Harry bottom'd like a good little saint.

So yeah, that happened when he was 20, and Harry was 18.

The two actually hit it off rock bottom. Harry tripping over his large feet into the white cell block, Louis being the gentleman he is, and helped the 18 year old up. Harry blushed, as he rose and meet the baby blue eyes.

 

"Oops" Harry giggles out, as Louis smiles and speaks "Hi"

So yeah, that's how it started really.

Now years down the track, Louis got down on one knee and popped the question.

 

"Yes" Was screamed at the top of the younger boys lungs, making Louis chuckle as he placed the silver band around his finger. "I love you's" Were whispered, and did I mention they were still living in that cell block.

 

When the two boys got their jobs, as well Louis being a Doctor and Harry being a part time lawyer, the two packed up their things, and moved out of their dorm.

Now being 21 and 23 the two didn't know much about the outside, since they both got accepted into college as soon as they left high school, So they where living with their parents up until they had to leave.

So the boys moved into a one place apartment, saved up money from their jobs....got married in a small non-homophobic church, and moved into a large house.

Why a large home...well just look at their paychecks, yeah thats why.

Large living room, movie room, kitchen, dinning room....big master room, walk in robes, attached bathrooms, big bathrooms other their rooms, 3 guest rooms, marble stairs, big glass doors...the whole lot.

Now....it's years late, like 12 years of loving his husband...15 of knowing Harry inside and out.

You would think the two would have a few kids running around, causing Harry and Louis to be warn out and run down.

Yeah you guessed right. 3 little boys pulling at their hands, legs, arms...etc. Ryder, Aiden and William.

William being the eldest at just age 6, Aiden coming second at age 4 and Ryder being 3. You could say they like being busy....and have a active sex life.

Well it makes a healthy marriage right.

But maybe they want one more....a girl to be hoped.

 

At first Harry couldn't carry as soon as he and Louis hoped, they had to wait like 6 years later just for Harry to carry their first. But that's ok, they always wanted to be busy...and well being a Doctor himself, Louis helped his husband along the way, to get him to a healthy delivery. So yeah, William came along in the September - 2 nd to be more official, and the new parents couldn't be happier.

Then came Aiden 2 years later, making Harry and Louis both jump for joy once they had no difficulty with getting pregnant once again. And 5 months down the track, they found out that their little boy was healthy and very active in his fathers womb. Born August 7th.

Then lastly came Ryder, not even 1 year later. The two boys laughed, when Harry found out his was pregnant again. Thinking that is must be a way of them, saying they had to wait long for their first, so why not give them a 3rd in a year after he 2nd. So yeah....that's had the 3 boys came along; Born 16th of March.

And now, Harry and Louis are trying for baby girl. But sadly no luck.

 

"Why don't you just go to the clinic, and get my sperm injected" Louis sighed, sitting on the sofa after having to put the boys to bed.

Harry sighed, snuggling into his husbands side.

"I just wanted it to be natural, the boys were all natural" Harry spoke, Louis nodding, understanding where his husband was coming from.

With a big sigh, Louis spoke.

"We can try again...just, if it doesn't work soon; I'm taking you to work on Saturday, and I'm going to eject you" The 35 year old joked, making his husband slap his chest.

"Louis...it doesn't work like that. You of all people should know that" Harry speaks, moving a bit in his lovers arms.

"Yeah yeah" Louis mumbles, flicking on the t.v.

"Morning baby" Harry slurred in his sleep, as a curly headed boy poked him.

He groaned as he read the time...2 a.m.

"Daddy" Aiden whimpers, rubbing his eyes.

Harry pouts at the 4 year old, laying on his back. "What baby?" He questions, wiping the tears away from the little boy.

"Bad wream" Aiden cries, pulling at his daddy's bed covers.

Harry pouts deeper, turning on his side and scooping the little boy up. "Sleep babes" Harry whispers, not really wanting to deal with his grumpy husband.

The little boy nodded into his fathers neck, his cries coming to whimpers.

"Shh" Harry spoke, rubbing the little back.

"It's ok love" He spoke, his voice rough and slow. Harry smiles once he hears the whimpering has stopped, and Aiden cuddling into his side.

 

 

"Morning" Louis spoke, walking down the stairs in his doctor scrubs.

"You working today?" Harry questions, placing the youngest into his high chair.

"Yeah...Josh had to stay back at Dublin" Louis spoke, walking over to make himself some tea.

"Do you have to do it? Like can't they get someone else" Harry pouts, walking up to wrap his arms around the older boy.

Louis chuckles, kissing his husbands lips. "Nope, all staffed out" He speaks, walking over to the dining room table.

"Hey boys" Louis smiles, sitting on a empty chair which was next to William.

"Morning Papa" The boys chimed, making Louis heart swell with pride.

"Are you working today Pa?" William questions, his bright blue eyes looking up at his fathers.

"Yes sweetie, but I will be home before you know it" Louis promises, sipping on his tea.

"How long?" He whines, pouting at his dad.

"I will be home to tuck you boys goodnight" Louis speaks, standing up to kiss their little foreheads, then turning back to Harry.

"When I get home, I want you naked and laying on the bed" The older man orders, making Harry grin.

"Deal" Harry promises, kissing Louis goodbye and waving goodbye out the window.

"Ok boys...how about a little trip to Nanas"

 

 

"Hello darling" Jay spoke, as Harry walked up the front porch with Ryder on his hip.

"Hello Nana" William smiled, hugging his nan's leg.

Jay chuckling a bit, before bending down to pick both boys up in her arms.

"Harry" She smiles, welcoming the 4 boys into her home.

"And what are you all doing here? And where's my son?" She jokes, watching the two eldest run over to play with the toys.

Harry smiled at them, then walked into the kitchen with Ryder on his hip.

"Nothing really, and Lou's working" Harry spoke, sitting on a bar stool and placing the 3 year old on his lap.

"Hmm sounds like him. So hows my little boy doing?" Jay speaks, picking up the feathered headed boy from Harry's lap.

"HIs a bit sick, blame them to go outside without jackets on" Harry shakes his head, rubbing his hands together.

"Silly love" Jay spoke, bouncing her grand child in her arms.

 

 

"Hey" Niall speaks, walking into the house of the lawyer and doctor.

"Sure come in" Harry huffs, placing his newspaper down and standing up to see his best mate.

"Rude" Niall huffs, walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Want one?" He questions, knowing damn well their Louis and Louis doesn't share...well with Harry and the kids but nobody else.

"No thank you" Harry mumbles, sitting on his bar stool.

"Oh that's right, trying to get pregnant..got it" Niall smiled, sitting by him.

"Why are you here?" The 33 year old questions, looking at the blonde boy.

"Gemma kicked me out" Niall huffs, pouting his bottom lip.

"It runs in the family" Harry mumbles, standing up from his seat.

 

 

"You ok mate?" Niall questions, watching his best friend huff coming down the marble steps.

"Yeah" Harry speaks, his voice coming out in little huffs.

Not really, he thinks. He feels like shit, his head is spinning, his legs feel like jelly and his heart is beating loud in his ears.

"Ok" Niall speaks, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Mate, I'm heading off" Niall speaks, calling out into the big home.

Niall waits for Harry to call back, "Ok cya" and then he leaves.

 

 

Harry sits on his and Louis bed, rubbing his temples.

 

 

"William honey" He speaks, as the little boy smiles up at his father.

"Yes daddy" The boy spoke, walking over to his dad.

"Can you get daddy's phone" Harry begs, his eyes feeling like they were burning.

"Sure" William speaks, walking out of the room to collect his phone.

But to late...Harry was dropping to the ground with a thump.

The screams, the tears, the yelling made everything so real to Zayn, and Liam.

The two boys dropped by to see his mate, and their children.

 

 

"Harry" Zayn called out, walking into the echo-ey house.

"Uncle Zi Li" Williams screams, running down the hallway.

Zayn spins in a 360, looking at the red strained child.

"Honey whats happened?" He speaks, fears running through his veins.

"It's daddy, he isn't moving" William screams, running back down the direction he came.

And he was right, "Li go take the kids" Zayn orders, his hands on Harry's neck to check his breathing.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me Haz" Zayn begs, pumping on his best mates chest.

 

 

"Harry Tomlinson" Liam speaks, running in with Harry in his arms.

Nurses and Doctors rushing over to the crying family.

"Lay him down" A brown headed nurse spoke, as Liam placed Harry on the bed.

"Zayn" Liam speaks, walking over to his husband and the 3 little crying angels.

"We need to call Lou...where was he?" Zayn snaps, standing up.

"Niall said he was working, you don't think......"

 

 

 

"Who do we have here?" Louis speaks, rushing into the emergency room.

"Harry Tomlinson....Wait Louis" Danielle spoke, holding the 35 year old back.

"No" Louis snapped, charging at his husband.

"Hospital rules, you're family is waiting in the waiting room" She in forms, as Louis holds Harry's shaking body still.

"What's wrong with him?" He demands, watching his husband have a full on fit, foam spilling out of his mouth.

"Nothing for you to help! Go Louis" Danielle demands, pushing the boy back.

Louis stumbles into the waiting area, doctors having to throw him out and say it's time for him to go home.

 

 

"Louis" Liam yells, watching Louis run over to the 5 boys.

"Oh my gosh" Louis panics, bending down to hug a screaming William.

"What the hell happened?" The father of 3 spoke, tightening his hold on his eldest.

"I don't know...William was crying, screaming out...and we just found him like that" Zayn spoke, holding a sleeping Ryder in his arms, Aiden clinging onto his 'Uncle'.

"Shh" Louis spoke, sitting down with the screaming boy.

"Will he will be fine" The 35 year old promises, holding his sons little face in his hands.

"Please help him Papa" William begs, the sight heart breaking.

Louis nods, rocking his son in his arms. "I will....calm down kiddo. I've got ya, Papa's got ya" Louis spoke, standing up with the boy, rocking him in his arms.

 

 

"Harry Tomlinson" Danielle spoke, walking towards the sleeping boy in Louis arms.

Louis spins around, "How is he?" He speaks, moving to place the young boy in Liam's hold.

"Stable..." She sighs, gesturing for Louis to follow behind her.

"Tell me his alright please" The young father begs, looking at his friend.

Danielle sighs, "Well his body is refusing help, and the baby is in harm" She speaks, making Louis stop dead in his tracks.

"Baby" He speaks, whispering the words.

"Yeah...his four months along" She smiles, watching as Louis runs towards the door that held his husband hidden from public.

"Don't worry, he will wake up soon" She in forms, leaving the room for Louis to be alone.

 

 

 

"Hey" He speaks, his voice wearing thin and his body falling into the side chair.

Harry was asleep, a tube down his throat and his hair wet and pushed back from the breathing mask.

"Don't scare me" Louis whispers, breaking down finally.

 

 

"Mpmth" A voice groans, waking Louis up from his dreams.

"Haz" The older boy spoke, watching Harry's eyes flutter open.

Louis smiles, as Harry squeezes his hand. "Look at me baby" Louis smiled, watching as Harry looked into the blue.

He closed his eyes, coughing up some blood, his tubes hurting his lungs.

"Shit" Louis speaks, running to grab a few doctors.

"It's ok, you're ok" Louis promises, watching nurses remove the tubs from his husband, the breathing mask being placed on his face.

Harry sighs, moving his breathing mask away from his mouth.

"Hi" He speaks, his voice dry as ice.

"Hi" Louis smiled, kissing his other halfs lips.

"Oh here" Louis speaks, handing Harry a cup of water.

"Thanks" The 33 year old speaks, coughing a bit.

"You're pregnant" Louis speaks, the words falling out into the sentence.

"What?" Harry coughs, looking into the blue eyes that make him weak.

"Your body couldn't handle the toxins, so you collapsed"

"How long?" Harry asks, his eyes forming into a straight line.

"4 months, you're body is doing well Haz" Louis cries, looking into his husbands eyes.

"I'm fine" Harry speaks weakly, holding his husbands hand.

 

Louis just nods at those words....

 

 

"A girl Haz" Louis spoke, sitting in the chair by the bed. He was lucky he had a lunch break, so he could be here for his husband and baby.

"A girl" Harry choked, wiping his tears.

 

 

"I love you" Louis spoke, kissing his husbands 6 month baby bump.

"We love you too" Harry chuckles, running a hand through his husbands hair.

"Oh and you too" Louis jokes, kissing his husbands red lips.

"Don't" Harry chuckles, throwing his head back as Louis tickles his stomach.

 

 

And once again...their journey ends on a Wednesday.

 

"Thanks for the dinner Anne" Louis spoke, it was nice just spending time with his pregnant husband and mother in law.

"No problem boys" Anne smiled, waving goodbye as the two approach their car.

"Come on Haz" Louis spoke, as his husband stands in the middle of the drive.

"My water broke" Harry spoke, looking up at his husbands wide blues.

 

 

The doctor nodded, guiding his husband to their car.

 

 

"Harry Tomlinson" Louis spoke, walking into the hospital with a crying Harry.

"Ahh Louis" Josh spoke, welcoming the couple.

Louis smiled, but it faded once Harry gripped hard on his top.

"Um help" He speaks, as Josh moves to get Harry into a wheelchair.

"Doctor Tomlinson" Danielle greeted, walking past the parents in the hallways.

"Danielle" Louis nodded, smiling as he held Harry's hand down the hallways.

"Won't be long now boys" Josh laughed, sitting Harry on the bed.

"Lou...if you could help him" Josh speaks, walking out of the room.

Louis smiles at the painful boy, helping his take his jacket, tee, pants and boots off.

"Here love" He speaks, slipping the gown on his husband.

 

 

"So what about names?" Louis speaks, looking at his husband.

"Louis" Harry smiles, holding his husbands hand.

"I know...." He smiles, and Louis puts his head forwards.

"Yeah"

"Remember the name I've always loved?" Harry asks, and waits for his husband to nod.

"Yeah Darcy"

"Yeah Darcy Louise"

"You're perfect you know that" Louis smiles, but that smile turns into a panicked one.

"Haz?" He asks, as Harry yelps forwards.

"She's here" He speaks, looking at the doctor.

Louis holds his husband up, as he presses the nurse button.

 

 

 

"And if you could place you're legs up here" Josh speaks, guiding Harry's legs up.

Louis helps with Harry's legs, wrapping his left arm around his left leg, holding it back.

Danielle smiles, as she places a cold towel on his warm forehead, holding his right leg back.

"Push when you feel it" Josh speaks, slapping on rubber gloves.

 

 

 

"You're doing great Harry, pant now" Doctor Devine speaks, hitching the blanket up a bit further.

With a pant, and Louis holding his hand, Harry smiles up at his husband.

"Keep going Harry, I can see the head" Josh smiles, looking back down between his legs.

Danielle kept wiping his head, and he just locked eyes with Louis.

"Youre doing so good Haz" Louis speaks, kissing his sweaty lips.

Harry nods, and pushes downwards once again.

 

 

 

"And their heads out" Josh chuckles, as Danielle clears her airways.

"Alright Harry" Josh speaks, looking up at the new again father.

Harry nods, eyes still locked with Louis.

"Keeo going love" Louis speaks, as Harry squeezes his hands once more.

"Can you breathe with me?" He questions, and Louis nods.

"Of course" He smiles, breathing in and out with his husband.

"A few more Harry" Josh speaks, placing another towel under the 33 year olds legs.

Harry nods, pushing down again.

 

 

 

"1 more" Their doctor spoke, smiling at the couple.

"Come one love" Louis spoke, looking at his husband.

Harry smiles through the push, leaning forwards to push more downwards.

"Like that Harry, keep going" Josh speaks, guiding the shoulders out.

Louis wraps a arm around his husband back, "Come on Haz" He speaks, tightening his hold.

Harry repeats, pushing harder and gasping out a "Ahhh"

"And here she is" Josh smiles, wiping at the baby's face.

"Baby girl Tomlinson" Danielle smiles, as Louis cuts the cord.

The baby gets placed on her fathers chest.

"Hi baby" He cries, as she wraps her hand around his finger.

"Hey sweetheart" Louis smiles, kissing her gooey forehead.


End file.
